


Feelings and Change

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Persona 5 Strikers Spoilers, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: (Contains Persona 5 Strikers Spoilers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Feelings and Change

**Author's Note:**

> A moment shared between Ichinose and Sophia. Takes place after the events of Persona 5 Strikers.

When waking up in the morning. Ichinose Kuon had always felt the same. Every morning was the same, day after day she would wake up feeling a nothingness deep inside her. That was until recently, however, where she woke up feeling the suns soft rays hit her face through the curtains of her room.

There wasn’t a lot of times she would smile and the gentle feel of the early morning sun. Sometimes it felt like a burden to wake up to them, a burden that she tried to combat with better blinds for her room. Yet, here in this hotel room, she was staying in she wanted nothing more than to hop out of bed and open the curtains all the way.

But, where did this all start? How did someone like her ever come to the want to do such a thing? It was thanks in part to the one who was blaring her alarm at full volume.

“Mmm, Sophia, I’m awake you can turn off the alarm,” Ichinose mumbled as she pressed her face into her pillow.

“Are you sure? You tend to go back asleep,” Sophia replied with a chipper tone.

“That’s not a bad thing,” Ichinose replied though mumbled into the pillow.

“But you told me you wanted me to try and wake you up enough so too not fall asleep,” Sophia said tilting her head on the screen.

Ichinose looked up from the side of her pillow. In the past, she may have simply thrown the phone out the window but she simply shook her head and smiled at the phone, at her friend. 

“I know, thank you, Sophia,” Ichinose said as she slowly lifted herself up.

“You’re welcome, Ichinose,” Sophia said smiling back.

Ichinose ran a hand through her hair, a mess of bed hair that made it seem like she tossed and turned more in her sleep than she would have. 

“Sophia, what’s the plan for today?” Ichinose asked as she stretched her arms.

A slight hum could be heard from Sophia as she brought up a list of things to do under the name ‘Feels Trip’ which was a name both Ichinose and Sophia had come up with to name the journey they were going on together.

“Today we will be visiting the Osaka Castle before having lunch and going around Minoo Park and then heading to the market to find ingredients for dinner tonight,” Sophia said with a smile.

Ichinose hummed with a nod. “Sounds like a packed day. Well, I trust you to help me with the time management of it all.”

“Of course, Ichinose. You can rely on me,” Sophia said giving a thumbs up.

Ichinose smiled. They had recently arrived in Osaka where Ichinose hoped to find more about herself and her feelings here. It was one of the various destinations that Sophia had noted where the Phantom Thieves had visited. 

After spending time in Tokyo thinking and planning as well as bonding with Sophia the plan to travel around Japan on this trip to discover her feelings and open her heart started with Osaka. Sophia had already planned the various cities they’d go, some she perhaps wanted to forget about, but she knew that she couldn’t linger in the past forever.

“What time is it?” Ichinose asked.

“It’s currently 6:30 am,” Sophia replied.

“Alright, let me wake myself up and we will head out at about 8,” Ichinose said as she stepped out of bed, her feet touching the soft carpet. 

“Okie Dokie. Would you like me to find a place for breakfast?” Sophia asked.

Ichinose hummed before shaking her head. “No, it’s okay. I’ll just have some toast and juice. Don’t want to overdo it.”

Sophia gave a thumbs-up as Ichinose slowly made her way to the room’s bathroom. 

As strange as it was to think about, even showers were something Ichinose seemed to enjoy more since being with Sophia. Usually, when the warm water hit her she found no satisfaction in it or not happiness, just warm water and the simple act of cleaning herself before trudging her way out of the shower. Yet here, she took her time and took care of herself. She never thought that she would find so much feeling in something so simple.

After having a shower, Ichinose dried herself off and fixed up her hair. She also took her little chained accessory and placed it behind her ear. In the mirror she used to stare at a woman who felt like nothing, now she smiled at her before walking out of the bathroom.

“You seem happy, was it a good shower?” Sophia asked.

Ichinose shook her head. “It wasn’t just the shower. I’m just really thankful for how everything has turned out. Remind me to get some gifts for the Phantom Thieves, okay?”

“Of course, I’ll look up some gift shop locations for you. They really are amazing aren’t they?” 

Ichinose sat on the bed as she prepared her outfit. She looked down in thought before looking back up at Sophia. “Actually, I wanted to ask. Are you sure you really wanted to come with me? You shared so many memories with them and yet you’re here stuck with me.”

Sophia shook her head as she smiled at Ichinose. “I’m positive that I wanted to join you. I wanted to help you and that was the path that I wanted to follow. You deserve happiness as anyone else does, and I’m sure the Phantom Thieves would agree to that as well.”

“But, with everything I put you all through, you most of all...I just don’t think I deserve any of this,” Ichinose said with a frown.

Sophia again shook her head and even crossed her arms. “We have come so far together, Ichinose. You should know that anything you say I will argue it for as long as you like.”

Ichinose looked at Sophia. “But…”

“No buts! Besides, I enjoy seeing you smile so much. It means you truly are changing and no matter how you see it, your heart is improving with each experience you have,” Sophia said as she offered a smile.

“You really think so?” Ichinose asked quietly.

Sophia nodded. “Yup, 100%.”

Ichinose smiled taking the phone and hugging it to her chest. Although she wasn’t able to hug Sophia herself, the gesture alone was enough for both Sophia and Ichinose to understand the feelings that the gesture meant.

“Thank you, Sophia. You really are more than I could ask for,” Ichinose said softly.

“Compliment accepted ♪,” Sophia replied happily.

Ichinose chuckled. It was a classic line of Sophia’s and she enjoyed it every time she would say it. It’s what motivated Ichinose to improve on her compliments to others.

Ichinose prepared herself some breakfast, the simple toast with butter worked with the apple juice she had purchased the day before. Although it was a simple breakfast, the feeling of satisfaction when eating and enjoying a meal without disdain and envy, made meals so much better.

“It’s almost time to head off, Ichinose. We do have a big day,” Sophia said.

Ichinose nodded cleaning her face and placing the dishes in the sink. “I’m already finished. Let’s go then.”

“Woo!” Sophia said.

Ichinose smiled picking up her coat and putting it on as she grabbed the phone and placing it into her pocket. Today and the many days to come, Ichinose had hope for herself. WIth people like the Phantom Thieves and a companion and friend like Sophia, Ichinose felt that truly, life will change.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
